Sjabloon:Hartstorm Fanfictions/Hartstorm Zandbak
Hartstorm (Origineel: Heartstorm) is een knappe zilvere slanke, snelle, lenige, sterke poes met lenige poten, donker-licht-grijze strepen op haar vacht. Een sierlijke staart met zilvergrijze strepen, scherpe lange klauwen, een zachte vacht, een klein litteken langs haar flank in een vorm van een klauw, en mooie heldere kristalblauwe ogen met kleine sprankeling. *Hartstorm zou eerst een cyperse mollige donkerbruine poes met zwarte strepen op haar vacht, en donkergroene ogen. *Hartstorm haar karakter tijdens haar leerlingentijd is gebaseerd op Kwikpoot, Zandpoot(storm) en Sintelpoot(vel). *Hartstorm haar karakter tijdens haar krijgerstijd is gebaseerd op Wolkstaart, Schorspels. *Hartstorm haar karakter tijdens dat ze kittens verwachtte is gebaseerd op Varenwolk, Madelief, Vosstaart. *Hartstorm haar relatie met Rooderik is gebaseerd op Kwiklicht en Braamklauw. **Bevesigt door Gebruiker:Hartstorm en Gebruiker:Rooderik Hartstorm ben ik eigelijk zelf een koppige iemand, heel snel op haar teen getrapt maar ook weer heel bezorgd wat haar dierbaar is. Soms denk ik als Hartstorm boos zou zijn? Wat zou ze dan doen. De zilvere poes is ook weer gebaseerd op mijn poes Charlotte, ze zou compleet haar zijn, maar dat vond ik niet origineel. Hartstorm is zo overbezorgd, en zegt altijd sorry net zoals ik. Ze is heel hyper actief en lacht altijd, maar soms kijk ik ook naar andere mensen waar al mijn inspiratie zou vandaan komen. Ik zeg je het gewoon Hartstorm ben ik. Als ik één minpunt zou moeten veranderen aan haar en aan mij, dat ze niet zo snel op haar teen moet getrapt zijn, maar dat is een kenmerk. Ze kan heel sarcastisch overkomen, met veel bijtende spot zoals ik, en denkt er nooit over na hoe het aankomt bij de anderen, als ik één ding moet vertellen wat zij heeft en ik niet ze heeft complete zelfvertrouwen. Ik ben juist een bang typetje. Hartstorm zou eerst een donkerbruine poes met zwarte strepen en groene ogen zijn, net als mijn poes Charlotte later is dit veranderd. Ik heb het gehaald van Vederstaart en Zilverstroom ik heb haar compleet zilver gemaakt, blauw was toen momenteel mijn lieveligskleur, bij kristal weet ik het niet meer. De zilvergrijze strepen waren ook van Vederstaart, ze zou vaak zijn veranderd in mijn notitie's ze bleef altijd zilver met zilvergrijze strepen en kristalblauwe ogen. Ik heb ooit haar is overwegen voor haar kleur te veranderen naar een donkergrijze poes met gouden strepen. Dat leek me te fel. Karakter Hartstorm is een koppige poes, heel snel op haar tenen getrapt. Naast dat is ze heel bezorgd over degene die haar dierbaar is. Ze barst vol zelfvertrouwen, en denkt tijdens haar eerste manen als leerling, dat ze alles weet. Ze is uiteraard lief, vrolijk, aardig en lacht altijd. Ze heeft respect voor de anderen krijgers, meestal is ze haar zelf bij haar vrienden die op hetzelfde moment leerlingen waren net als zij. Uiteraard heeft ze een slechte kant: ze kan sarcastisch overkomen, ze is eigenwijs en als ze boos is denkt ze niet na wat ze gaat zeggen. Maar geloof me als je de echte Hartstorm leert kennen ze is niet zo als je denkt. Verliefd Hartstorm was al op het begin verliefd op Rooderik ze heeft dit nooit getoond tegen hem, mischien omdat ze dacht Rooderik toen Roodpoot haar juist meer begon te haten. Hartstorm heeft later haar gevoelens verteld tegen de rode kater. Ze is nogsteeds bang voor reacties van andere katte. ze werden partners en kregen vier nesten. Ze zijn nog steeds partners, met soms jaloezie en wat ruzie's. Halfbloedwortels Hartstorm komt uit de RivierClan van haar moeder, ze geraakte in de storm. De DonderClan-katten vonden de kittens en namen hun mee, alle katten dachten dat ze zwerfkatten waren. Ze werden ermee gepest en mee gespot, later kwam de waarheid uit dat ze half RivierClan en DonderClan waren, dit veranderde alles, en kregen meer respect. Bijna alle katten zijn vergeten dat ze ook RivierClan zijn. Uiterlijk Hartstorm is een knappe zilvere slanke, snelle, lenige, sterke poes met zilvergrijze strepen, een sierlijke lange staart, een klein litteken op haar flank in een vorm van een klauw, scherpe lange klauwen en heldere kristalblauwe ogen met kleine sprankelingkjes. Kitten :Hartkit werd geboren samen met Vinkkit en Kiezelkit, van een onbekende zwerfkat. Van de drie was ze de serieuste, en voor een Kitten speelde ze niet graag buiten ze zat liever binnen in de kraamkamer gewoon wat spelen met mos. Vinkkit en Kiezelkit plaagde altijd Hartkit tot ongenoegen van haar, negeerde ze het. Later bij de drie laatste manen als ze kittens waren ging Hartkit meer naar buiten voor samen te spelen met haar broer en zus. Ze was nog steeds de serieuste tot ongenoegen van Kiezelkit en Vinkkit later werd ze wat ondeugender en wat uitdagender. Leerling :Hartpoot kreeg als mentor Luipaardveder. Luipaardveder was niet blij voor Hartpoot als zijn leerling te krijgen. Hartpoot ontwikkelde een hekel aan haar mentor en ook één van de leerlingen: Helderpoot. Tijdens de trainingen maakte Hartpoot haar mentor lelijk gewond zeker voor een seizoen in het Medicijnhol te blijven. Ze kreeg Dauwroos als mentor. Ze kreeg een betere band met haar mentor. Hartpoot was van alle leerlingen de serieuste en ook de overbezorgde. Op het begin van haar leerlingentijd doet ze dat ze alles weet. Later is het veranderd. Hartpoot werd beste vrienden met Regenpoot ze kreeg ook gevoelens voor één van de oudere leerlingen, Roodpoot. Krijger :Hartstorm haar achtervoegsel was ten ere van de storm die haar meereisde naar de DonderClan-grens. Hartstorm werd eerder krijgers dan haar zus en broer omdat ze mee had gevochten met één van de gevechten tussen RivierClan en DonderClan. Eerst wou ze leerling blijven omdat ze het niet eerlijk vond voor haar nestgenoten. Later besliste ze toch voor krijger te worden samen met de oudere leerlingen. Ze werd partners met Rooderik, en bleef nog altijd de serieuste van haar nestgenoten. Moederkat :Hartstorm kreeg vier nestjes. Ze verlangde voor te gaan jagen, en haar eigen prooi te vangen zonder dat iemand het voor haar doet. De zilvere poes was vriendelijk, lief en bezorgd over haar kittens. Na de derde keer in de kraamkamer te zijn, had ze genoeg ervaring voor haar kittens te helpen en verzorgen. Commandant :Hartstorm werd de Commandant van Zomerster. Ze moest zich terugtrekken omdat ze kittens verwachtten, ze besloot als ze weer krijger werd na dat haar kittens leerlingen worden. Dat ze niet meer verder wou als Commandant, haar opvolger werd Vuurstreep. Eenling :Hartstorm werd eenling samen met haar partners. Ze kwamen bij een schuur terecht niet meer in het Clan-territorium. Waar Varenbloem en haar zuster woonden. Haar partner werd verliefd op Varenbloem, Hartstorm werd jaloers, honden valden de schuur aan. Een DonderClan-patrouille (Winterpoel, Regenpoel, Vuurvlam). De twee Medicijnkatten hebben de rode kater geholpen. De patrouille samen met Hartstorm en Rooderik. Leeuwster :Leeuwster en Hartstorm hadden een goede band. De twee waren om elkaar bezorgd als de andere gewond was. Maar spijtig genoeg kregen ze nooit een hechte band met elkaar zoals als Varenster en Hartstorm. Ze hielden veel van elkaar. Varenster :Varenster en Hartstorm hadden een hele hechte band, ookal waren ze van andere Clans. Ze ontmoetten elkaar niet in het geheim. Maar ze praatten wel als het Grote Vergadering, ze vertelden nieuwtjes, als de Vergadering nog niet begonnen was. Soms zagen ze elkaar tijdens een patrouille tijdens dat deden ze vijandig, voor te laten zien dat nog steeds loyaal zijn aan hun Clan. Helderroos :Helderroos was een voormalige Medicijnkat en de zus van Hartstorm's vader. Ze hadden een goede band en een hele hechte band die niet kon verbroken worden. Helderroos leerde haar allemaal de kruiden die de Medicijnkat moest gebruiken, of kennen. Hartstorm was altijd bezorgd over Helderroos, dit was ook wederzijds. Helaas stierf Helderroos. Hartstorm was er kapot van, maar Helderroos kijkt vanuit de SterrenClan naar de zilvere poes. Regenbries :Regenbries en Hartstorm ontmoetten elkaar tijdens als ze leerlingen waren. Regenbries en Hartstorm werden beste vrienden. Maar Regenbries werd verliefd op de zilvere poes een lange tijd negeerde ze elkaar. Maar hun vriendschap was sterk, ze zijn nog steeds beste vrienden maar niet zoals vroeger. Honingbloem :Honingbloem was één van de beste vriendinnen van Hartstorm. Meteen als ze elkaar ontmoetten klikte het. Ze waren onafscheidelijk. Allebei wouden ze alles samen doen, Hartstorm was blij voor Honingbloem als de goudbruine poes kittens kreeg. Spijtig genoeg stierf haar beste vriendin. De zilvere poes was heel verdrietig, als ze aan de goudbruine poes denkt, wordt ze altijd verdrietig. Zilverstreep :De relatie tussen Zilverstreep en Hartstorm was ingewikkeld. De twee poezen hadden een enorm meningsverschil met hetzelfde karakter. Nadat Hartstorm ontdekte dat ze Rooderik probeerde te verleiden gedroeg de mooie, zilvere poes zich heel anders. Hartstorm werd botter en gemener. Maar Zilverstreep werd daar alleen maar slechter van. Uiteindelijk werd hun connectie verbroken toen Zilverstreep zich bij de BloedClan aansluitte Rooderik :Rooderik en Hartstorm, een gelukkig stel dat aan het begin wel eerst als vijandschap begon. Hartpoot en Roodpoot kwamen elkaar eerst tegen bij een patrouille. In het begin werd Hartpoot gemeen en bot omdat hij natuurlijk een poesiepoes was. Maar later wanneer Hartpoot aan het idee wende, begon Roodpoot samen met Zonpoot haar soms te pesten en te plagen. Meestal deed Roodpoot het omdat hij het moest van Zonpoot. Maar, als krijgers. Werden die twee onafscheidelijk. Uiteindelijk werden Hartstorm en Rooderik een echtpaar. Later kregen ze kittens. En het is zeer waarschijnlijk. Dat die twee, net zoals ze geleerd hebben, ooit ook samen sterven... Leden Partner: :Rooderik: Levend (vanaf Chat) Dochters: :Lentewolk: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan :Winterpoel: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Shine: Levend (bevestigt door Gebruiker:Hartstorm) :Kristalroos: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Leliebes: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Engelhart: Levend (vanaf Chat) Zonen: :Vlamstorm: Status Onbekend :Herfstklauw: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Leeuwenvuur: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Tijgervlam: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Stormstreep: Levend (vanaf Chat) Moeder: :Varenster: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Vader: :Leeuwster: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Zus: :Vinkwolk: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Broer: :Kiezelstaart: Levend (vanaf Chat) Tante's: :Helderroos: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan :Asstroom: Levend (bevestigt door Gebruiker:Hartstorm) :Bloessemval: Levend (bevestigt door Gebruiker:Hartstorm) Grootmoeders: :IJzelpoel: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan :Stormpoel: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Grootvaders: :Lichtpels: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Groot-Grootmoeder: :Mistbloem: Dood, lid ban de SterrenClan :Honingblad: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Groot-Grootvader: :IJsvacht: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan :Klauwveder: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Groot-tante: :Zilverneus: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan :Klaproos: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Groot-ooms: :Addertand: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Nichten: :Witvleugel: Status Onbekend :Maanpoel: Levend (bevestigt door Gebruiker:Hartstorm) Neef: :Zwartvuur: Status Onbekend Kleindochters: :Lichtwolk: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Helderhart: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Featherrose: Status Onbekend :Heidekit: Status Onbekend :Regenvleugel: Status Onbekend :Goudsveder: Status Onbekend Kleinzonenen: :Grijsvacht: Levend (vanaf Chat) :Bladstorm: Levend (vanaf Chat) Stamboom :Binnenkort meer.